Last Christmas
by iamkellylouise
Summary: They're both stuck in the hospital for christmas so Alex decides to make it a little special. Addex OneShot.


**A/N: So I've epically failed at writing 5 christmas fics this year and the ones I have written I don't really like! Been a busy busy girl for a change :P Anyway, read and review please :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Christmas I gave you my heart<br>__But the very next day, you gave it away  
><em>_This year, to save me from tears  
><em>_I'll give it to someone special_

_~x~_

"Dr Montgomery" Alex said with a small smile as she moved to line up behind him at the coffee cart.

"Karev" she nodded "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" he smiled back "I didn't expect you'd be here today"

"The hospital doesn't stop just because it's Christmas Karev, and you're here too"

"You would be too if you lived with Mrs Izzie Claus" he smirked "2 Vanilla Latte's please" he said as it came to his turn "You like those right?"

"Uh, yeah" Addison nodded "Thanks, you don't have to…"

"It's just a latte" Alex said with a small smirk, he paid the vendor, passed Addison her latte and they walked away together.

"So, Izzie likes Christmas?"

"Have you not noticed?" Alex laughed "Our house is like, well every room but mine and Meredith's is covered in decorations, she wanted to do ours too but we flat out refused, y'know I thought you were kind of the same, maybe not as crazy but, don't you love Christmas?"

"Christmas isn't the same without a family" she shrugged "What about you?"

"Christmas, I've never really had a real Christmas so, whatever" Alex shrugged "Um, well I've gotta head down to the ER so, I hope you're Christmas gets a little better"

"Thanks" Addison said quietly "And thanks for the latte"

"No problem" Alex said with a small smile, he nodded a little before backing away and then turning to walk towards the ER, or so Addison thought.

~x~

"Hello?" Addison frowned as she pushed the door open to one of the dark conference rooms "Hello?" she repeated "I got a page…." she blinked as the lights were turned on and opened her mouth to say something, stopping as she saw Alex by the light switch, the room covered in christmas decorations, two plates of food on the table next to each other with a candle lit in the middle.

"I know this is, probably stupid, but I did it anyway" Alex said with a nervous laugh "The food is just turkey sandwiches and fries from the cafeteria, and I kinda stole the decorations from around the hospital but…"

"Why?" Addison asked quietly "Why did you do this for, for me?"

"Because you like Christmas, you deserve a good Christmas and I…I lied, after we kissed I lied, I do want you, I'm not saying this has to go anywhere but I just wanted to do something good and…" Addison cut off his rambling with her hand over his mouth, as she slowly removed it she leaned in and pressed her lips lightly to his.

"You're an idiot" she said with a breathy laugh "But this is, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me"

"Yeah well, just don't tell anyone ok?" Alex mumbled, his cheeks flushing a little.

"We can't have anything destroying your rep huh?" Addison laughed lightly, Alex smirked a little and shrugged, he took her hand and pulled her to one of the chairs, he pulled it out for her and she sat down before he sat in his own chair, they began to eat quietly and Addison let out a quiet laugh after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Alex smirked.

"This is just, weird, not in a bad way" she added quickly "But, well when I was a child I spent most of Christmas day with whatever Nanny was still around and dinner, well it was silent, and then in med school I started going to Derek's Mom's, and that was, anything but silent, it was, those Christmases you see in the movies, with a couple of arguments maybe, but then Derek was working all the time and I didn't want to go on my own so, I'd work too, or just, stay at home, and last Christmas, last Christmas I was trying to salvage my marriage and my husband told me that, Meredith wasn't a fling, he loved her, and it wasn't going to just go away because he chose me"

"Ass" Alex sighed "He really is just, an ass Addison"

"He's not, not really"

"To tell you he loved someone else at Christmas, that makes him an ass in my book, christmas is supposed to be a time where you forget all the bad times and just, be happy, he shouldn't have done that, no matter what you did Addison, you didn't deserve that"

"Maybe" she shrugged "It doesn't really matter anymore"

"Yeah well, you matter to me" Alex lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"You matter to me too" Addison said with a small smile "You're still a pain in my ass though"

"Yeah well I guess I kinda like you telling me off"

"Oh I'm sure you do" Addison smirked.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he said quietly.

"Alex" she blushed "You don't have to keep complimenting me, I'm here aren't I?"

"Exactly, I've gotta keep you sweet" he laughed quietly "And you really are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen"

"Stop it" Addison laughed.

"Never" he whispered, he pulled her closer and kissed her a little more passionately "Merry Christmas Addison"

"Merry Christmas Alex"

_The End._


End file.
